Gagal Kencan
by Heeimadictator
Summary: "Mana Erza?"/"Erza izin hari ini, Lucy"/"Mira apa kau lihat Gray-sama?"/"Aku rasa dia ada urusan hari ini, Juvia"/Erza dan Gray izin di hari yang sama? Ada apa?/GrayxErza/Fanfic kedua, happy reading!


**GAGAL KENCAN**

**Fairy Tail belong to Hiro Mashima**

**This story is mine**

**Pairing : Erza x Gray**

**Don't like the pairing? Don't read!**

**RnR!**

* * *

Suasana Magnolia masih cerah seperti biasa. burung-burung gereja terbang di sekitar kota dengan bebas. Sesekali suara anak-anak kecil yang berlarian di sekitar sungai kecil di depan rumah gadis celestial wizard Fairy Tail terdengar sampai ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua. Gadis berambut pirang yang masih memakai piyama tidurnya itu mengucek matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menyadari kalau...

Kalau...

Kalau ternyata dia tidak sendirian.

"KYAAA! NATSU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KAMARKU?!" Lucy memekik keras sekali tapi Natsu tetap asyik di alam mimpinya.

Lucy melirik exceed biru yang di lehernya tergantung tas kain warna hijau yang asyik mendengkur lembut di sisi Natsu. Ia menghela nafas.

"Kalian ini seperti tidak punya rumah saja!" gerutu Lucy sebelum akhirnya mengambil handuknya dan memutuskan untuk pergi mandi.

"Ohayoo Luce" sapa Natsu begitu Lucy keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seikat handuk. Well, bisa kita lihat Dragon Slayer api ini sedikit—ehm—blushing.

"KYAAAA!" teriakan kedua Lucy pagi ini kembali menggema.

"Berisik, Lucy" keluh Happy yang masih mengucek matanya. Natsu memalingkan wajah ke arah lain ketika Lucy dengan cepat berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi—lagi.

"Pergilah, Natsu! Demi seluruh spirit yang aku punya aku mau ganti baju!" teriak Lucy dari kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, baiklah" kata Natsu masih dengan blushing di pipinya. "Sampai ketemu di guild nanti, Luce!" lalu ia melompat keluar dari jendela.

"Dan demi spiritku juga, PAKAI PINTU SANA, BAKA!"

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya di guild ketika sebuah kursi melayang dua senti di depan wajahnya. Keadaan guild sungguh berkebalikan dengan suasana kota yang tenang dan biasa saja. Tidak aneh lagi bagi Fairy Tail kalau berkelahi adalah rutinitas harian mereka. Biasanya rutinitas ini akan dimulai oleh Natsu dan Gray yang kemudian—niatnya—ingin dilerai oleh Elfman—yang akhirnya ikut berkelahi—dan diikuti oleh—hampir—semua penyihir laki-laki Fairy Tail.

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya ke bar guild dimana mage take over yang juga berprofesi sebagai model majalah Weekly Sorcerer—Mirajane—sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk gadis-gadis mage di guild yang ingin menyingkir dari 'area terlarang'.

"Ohayoo minna~" sapa Lucy ramah. Para gadis asyik dengan kegiatan mereka ketika mereka menjawab sapaan Lucy.

"Ohayoo Lu-chan!"

"Ohayoo Lucy!"

"Mana Erza? Bukankah biasanya dia jadi pendamai?" tanya Lucy ketika ia sampai dan duduk tepat di samping Levy yang kembali asyik membaca buku.

Cana—yang sedang minum—hanya menjawab dengan 'hik-hik' miliknya. Evergreen tampak asyik mengobrol bersama Raijinshuu yang tidak terlibat perkelahian—tidak pernah karena ada Laxus disana. Levy yang keasyikan membaca buku bahkan tampak tidak menyadari ada Lucy di sampingnya.

"Erza izin hari ini, Lucy" jawab Mirajane.

"Izin kemana?" tanya Lucy.

Mira tersenyum penuh teka-teki. Oh, Lucy punya firasat aneh jika melihat senyum Mira yang tidak biasa(?). "Nanti juga kau akan tahu" jawabnya tanpa membuat rasa penasaran Lucy hilang sama sekali.

"Ohayoo Lucy-san!" sapa Wendy yang berjalan menuju bar sambil sebisa mungkin menghindari lemparan barang-barang dari para laki-laki diikuti Carla di belakangnya.

"Ohayoo Wendy!" sapa Lucy balik.

"Oh, Lu-chan! Kau ada disini!" seru Levy girang sementara Lucy hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Mira-san, apa kau lihat Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Aku kira dia punya urusan mendadak, Juvia" jawab Mira sambil tersenyum. Rasanya Lucy sedetik berfikir kalau Gray dan Erza janjian untuk kencan diam-diam. Haha, itu khayalan bodoh, tentu saja. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki stripping itu berani mengajak sang Titania kencan? Lagipula, sejak kapan? Ayolah Lucy, berhenti mengkhayal yang bukan-bukan.

"Hei, Mira. Pernah tidak, sih kau berfikir kalau Erza dan Gray mungkin saja?" tanya Cana yang rupanya sudah tidak terpengaruh alkohol. Lucy terhenyak. Itu kan fikirannya juga.

Mira hanya tersenyum. "Mungkin saja", jawabnya. Lucy menghela nafas. Harusnya dia ingat kalau kebiasaan matchmaker Mira belum hilang—atau malah bertambah parah?

"Erza dan Gray? Kurasa tidak" komentar Lisanna sambil membuat pose berfikir seperti Natsu—menaruh lengan di dagu.

"Tapi kurasa mereka akan cocok" kata Bisca. "Bisa bayangkan Titania yang cool, kuat, cantik dan elegan bersanding dengan..."

"Lelaki stripping yang kuat, keren, ganteng dan...harus kuakui cukup seksi" lanjut Mirajane sambil memasang senyum termanisnya. Lucy berani bertaruh kalau sisi matchmaker dalam diri Mira sedang mendorongnya untuk bersorak-sorak karena ada yang setuju dengan penilaiannya.

Well, Titania Erza memang keren. Harus Lucy akui. Dia wanita paling keren yang di Daimatou Enbu jadi satu-satunya wanita yang terpilih ikut dalam tim gabungan Fairy Tail A dan B. Bahkan Mirajane saja tidak! Dan Gray, meski lelaki itu suka melepas baju sembarangan, harus diakui otot six pack Gray yang terawat dan kulit bersihnya terlihat seksi tanpa baju. Ugh, dia mikir apa, sih? Oke, Lucy. Berhenti berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Lucy memutuskan untuk tidak lagi ambil pusing soal Gray dan Erza sampai...

Mereka datang berbarengan sambil membuang muka satu sama lain.

Oke, ini terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang marah satu sama lain.

Erza berjalan ke arah bar guild dengan ekspresi seolah-olah tidak sudi melihat wajah Gray untuk selamanya. Cana, Mira, Lucy, Lisanna, Wendy, Charle, Laki, Bisca, Evergreen—yang entah sejak kapan ada disana—dan Levy memandanginya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kukira kau izin, Erza" kata Levy bertanya.

"Aku tidak jadi" jawab Erza.

"Erza-san, boleh Juvia tahu kenapa Erza-san bisa datang ke guild bersama Gray-sama?" tanya Juvia dengan tatapan memelas. (Lucy tahu jika dia ada di posisi Erza, Juvia tidak akan berekspresi seperti itu tapi malah menghujaninya tatapan horror)

Erza gelagapan, "aku tidak sengaja bertemu dia" jawabnya. Ada yang aneh...

"Ada masalah?" tanya Mira.

Erza mengangkat bahu. "Sudahlah" jawabnya yang membuat para mage wanita diam seribu bahasa. Lucy merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan gelagat Erza dan Gray karena kedua mage itu tiba-tiba bermuka masam. Gray juga. Tidak biasanya dia tidak terlibat rutinitas harian para lelaki. Kali ini dia hanya duduk melamun di salah satu meja sambil sesekali melirik ke arah bar guild dengan tatapan bersalah.

Ada apa ini?

"Hei, Erza" panggil Natsu ketika Erza sedang duduk bersama Lucy, Levy dan Wendy di meja guild.

Erza tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Natsu dengan tatapan 'jangan-ganggu-aku-atau-kau-mati' miliknya yang langsung membuat Natsu diam sambil bergidik.

"Mira-san, ada apa dengan Erza?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu, Lucy?" tanya Mira.

Lucy mengangguk bersemangat.

"Sini, biar ku bisikkan sesuatu" kata Mira, memberi isyarat agar Lucy mendekatinya. Mira mengatakan dengan cepat sesuatu di telinga Lucy sampai gadis itu terkikik geli.

"Aku tidak mengira!" seru Lucy.

Mira tersenyum. "Mau bantu?" tanya Mira.

"Dengan senang hati!" seru Lucy bersemangat.

Natsu yang habis diberi death glare oleh Erza kali ini berjalan mendekati Gray sambil memandang sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu dengan tatapan heran. Erza dan Gray bersikap aneh hari ini. Batinnya.

"OI! Ice Brain!" panggil Natsu. Pada siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray.

"..."

"HOI PERVERT!" teriak Natsu lagi.

"..." Gray tidak kunjung menjawab. Masih terus memandang Ice Cream di depannya yang sudah mulai meleleh tanpa nafsu ingin memakannya.

Natsu menggertakkan gigi sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke depan Gray dan duduk.

"Hoi! Kau kenapa?" tanya Natsu.

"Oh, kau Natsu" gumam Gray tidak jelas. Ia balik memandang Natsu dengan tatapan malas campur kesal.

"Ada yang salah padamu hari ini, Ice Brain" komentar Natsu.

Gray hanya terkekeh sejenak sebelum meninggalkan Natsu sendirian dengan kekesalan dan kebingungannya.

"Natsu!" panggil Lucy.

"OI Luce! Kukira ada yang aneh dengan Gray..."

"Kau mau membantuku?" tanya Lucy.

"Bantu apa?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy memamerkan senyuman manisnya sebelum menyuruh Natsu mendekat untuk membisikinya sesuatu.

"Idemu bagus juga!" komentar Natsu.

Erza melayangkan death glare-nya yang terkenal ke arah Lucy ketika mereka sudah duduk di taman selatan Magnolia. Erza yang tidak sabaran terus saja bertanya sedang apa mereka disana. Seingatnya, Lucy meminta Erza untuk membantu beberapa pekerjaan di rumahnya, bukan untuk menatap pohon besar di tengah taman begini!

"Lucy, katakan apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" tanya Erza geregetan.

"E-eto, Erza, aku ingin ke toilet sebentar saja!" kata Lucy langsung lari menjauh.

Erza menghela nafas. Well, tidak buruk juga sih datang ke taman ini. Erza jadi punya waktu untuk menenangkan diri setelah masalah yang terjadi tadi pagi. Si baka Gray itu...argh!

"Er-za?" suara berat yang dikenal Erza dengan baik terdengar memanggil namanya dari belakang. Oh tidak, Erza harap itu bukan dia.

Erza menoleh dan mendapati lelaki berambut raven berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. "Gray?" serunya kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Erza sewot.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu!" kata Gray tak kalah kesal.

"Lucy yang..."

"Natsu yang..."

Erza dan Gray diam sejenak. "Jangan-jangan..."

"Mereka yang..."

"Sialan!" teriak mereka bersamaan. "Jangan ikuti kata-kataku!" lanjut mereka lagi-lagi di timing yang sama.

Erza membuang mukanya. Gray menghela nafas. Kekasihnya itu bisa jadi sangat keras kepala kalau sudah menyangkut hal seperti ini. Oke, Gray harus sabar atau mereka tidak akan berbaikan selamanya.

"Erza..." panggil Gray lembut. Dipanggil dengan suara lembut begitu, Erza menoleh. Diam-diam mengutuk sunset yang membuat wajah blushingnya makin kentara.

"Maafkan aku!" seru keduanya bersamaan. Gray dan Erza berpandangan.

"Hahahahaha..." gelak tawa mereka membuncah tak tertahankan. Mungkin karena sejak tadi mereka selalu berkata di saat bersamaan.

"Maaf, aku datang terlambat dan membuatmu menunggu" kata Gray.

Erza mengangkat bahu. "Kumaafkan. Maaf juga karena meninggalkanmu yang sudah berlari datang ke tempat kita janjian begitu saja" kata Erza.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu" kata Gray dengan wajah serius.

Erza cemberut. "Ayolah Gray~~~~" bujuknya seperti anak kecil.

Gray mengerling nakal. "Kalau begitu, sogok aku dengan ciuman. Baru kau kumaafkan" kata Gray menggoda.

Erza mendengus. "Haruskah?" tanyanya.

Gray mengangguk semangat.

Erza menghela nafas. Sejenak terpintas di otaknya untuk mengancam Gray dengan pedangnya. Hanya saja, rasanya tidak romantis kalau ia menusuk pacarnya sendiri.

Erza memegang bahu Gray dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Bisa ia lihat wajah Gray yang juga mulai merona sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum kemenangannya.

Bibir mereka bertemu.

Tepat ketika Erza ingin melepaskan kecupan singkat itu, tangan Gray dengan cekatan menahan tengkuk Erza dan membuat durasi ciuman 'paksa' mereka menjadi lebih lama. Tangan kanan Gray mengelus rambut Erza yang menyala dan tangan kirinya menarik pinggang Erza yang entah sejak kapan lepas dari armor agar tubuh mereka jadi lebih dekat.

Satu menit.

Gray bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan ciuman itu jika saja ia tak butuh bernafas.

Detik kemudian, tangan kanan Erza sudah memukul keras kepala Gray.

"Lain kali jangan jadi mesum, dasar hentai!" omel Erza, berusaha setengah mati menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Gray nyengir kuda. "Aku mencintaimu, Erza Scarlet. Ah tidak, calon nyonya Fullbuster" kata Gray sambil mengusap kepalanya yang kesakitan.

Erza blusing—lagi.

**-END-**

**Beside the stories...**

"Hei, Natsu. Tidakkah kau fikir mereka romantis?" tanya Lucy yang masih terkekeh—sekaligus blushing—melihat adegan ciuman Erza dan Gray dari balik pohon di ujung taman.

"Kau mau seperti itu?" tanya Natsu sambil mengerling nakal.

"EEEEHHHHHH?"

* * *

**Hello, minnasan!**

**ah, belum perkenalan, ya? Heeimadictator desu! Yoroshiku!**

**Ini fanfic kedua aku yg di posting di ffn hehe, fanfic pertama judulnya Break the Ice, anime Naruto (promosi)**

**karena masih baru, mohon kritik dan sarannya, ya!**

**fanfic selanjutnya akan menyusul!**


End file.
